Drabbles do 2o FestDrabble da PSF
by Marck Evans
Summary: Um série de drabbles  todas Slash  pares diversos
1. Por uma Simples Razão

O PSF fez outro festival de drabbles (para quem não conhece o termo, drabbles são pequenas fics de exatas 100 palavras).

Essas são as que eu escrevi para o festival. Uma para cada uma das 16 palavras propostas e uma 17a com todas. Mesmo que eu repita o casal, nenhum historinha tem relação com qualquer outra

Alguams drabbles tem censura maior, por isso eu coloquei o conjunto todo como "m".

Nas drabbles onde acontecem spoilers do livro 7 eu pus um aviso antes, então ATENÇÃO.

Espero que divirtam-se :)

**Por uma razão simples**

Draco nunca gostou de vermelho. _"Vulgar demais_". Era o que costumava dizer. Costumava, porque faz anos que não diz mais.

Culpa de Charles, obviamente. E nem era pelo cabelo vermelho, nem pela calça vermelha de couro de dragão que Charles usava sem camisa. Na verdade, sem mais nada.

Era uma visão maravilhosa, mas não era pela calça.

Foi um joguinho que fez Draco gostar de vermelho. Charles a chamava de "Domando Dragões". A coisa envolvia correntes, chicotes e roupas de couro, quase sempre negro.

Mas o melhor é que, no final, a bunda de Draco sempre ficava vermelha. Bem vermelha.


	2. Alternativas

Levíssimo spoiler de Relíquias da Morte

**Alternativas**

Certos momentos podem definir um destino.

Draco sonhou que rira do Weasley, afastando Harry antes mesmo pudessem se conhecer. No sonho eles se odiavam, Lucius era preso e Draco recebia a marca. Harry quase o matava e Dumbledore morria. E havia Voldemort tomando sua vida, destruindo tudo. E, quando Harry derrotava o desgraçado, não era para os braços de Draco que ele corria.

Acordou assustado. Queria estender os braços e se agarrar a Harry, relembrar uma vida inteira juntos, queria ver seu braço sem a marca.

Mordeu os lábios até sentir gosto de sangue. Droga. Ele realmente ofendera o Weasley.


	3. Luto

Spoiler ENORME de Relíquias da Morte

**Luto**

Depois do enterro de Fred, George sumiu.

Levou uma semana para Lino encontrá-lo. Estava sujo, bêbado e encolhido em um beco da Londres trouxa.

Levou George para casa, jogou-o do jeito que estava na cama e avisou o Senhor Weasley. Conseguiu convencê-lo a não vir ainda, a dar um tempo ao filho.

O barulho de água fez Lino correr até o banheiro. George, ainda bêbado, enfiara-se de roupa e capa na banheira.

Lino sentou-se na borda e começou a lavar os cabelos de George.

-Nós sempre fomos apaixonados por você.

-E eu por vocês.

Só então Lino percebeu que estava chorando.


	4. Admirável Mundo Novo

**Admirável Mundo Novo**

-Eu tenho um sonho. O sonho de um mundo onde trouxas e mestiços serão relegados a seus lugares. Onde sangues-ruins serão expurgados de nosso meio e um bruxo puro sangue será valorizado como Salazar Slytherin desejava. Venham comigo. Estejam ao meu lado quando eu tornar esse sonho realidade. Compartilhem do meu poder. Serei magnânimo com os que me servirem bem e implacável com os que ousarem se opor. Venham, meus Comensais da Morte!

Lucius ajoelhou-se aos pés do Lorde das Trevas, oferecendo o braço para ser marcado.

Mais de 20 anos depois, Lucius percebeu tudo que ofereceu. E quase perdeu.


	5. A História da Bala

**A história da Bala**

-Toma.

-O que é isso?

-Uma bala.

-Não, obrigado.

-Toma, Sirius.

-Eu não gosto de bala.

-Pega logo.

-Não quero, porra.

-Sirius, pega essa bala.

-Não, Harry. Bala é coisa de criança.

-Não sou criança.

-Eu disse que era?

-Você me acha criança.

-Não.

-Não mesmo?

-Se achasse, não transava com você, _afilhado_.

-Então pega a bala, _padrinho_.

-Que saco! Não quero.

-Larga de ser teimoso.

-Tá bom!

-Agora chupa. A bala, Cachorro.

-Tem gosto de bala.

-Comprei na Gemialidades Weasley.

-Harry, a gente está flutuando!!!

-É a bala. Advinha o que eu quero fazer com você aqui em cima?


	6. Nunca Será

Pode-se dizer que tem spoiler de Relíquias da Morte

**Nunca será**

Quando trouxeram o corpo de Snape, Neville conteve-se para não chorar.

Por estranho que pareça, lembrou da primeira vez que fez sexo. Havia sentido dor. Mas não foi ruim. Cedric era carinhoso.

Com Fred e George foi libertador. Com Harry foi doce. Quando aconteceu com Draco era puro tesão e raiva.

No meio disso, sua paixão e fantasias com Snape.

Afastou as memórias. Não fazia sentido refugiar-se nelas.

Limpou o sangue que secara no rosto e pescoço de Snape. Anos de medo, amor enrustido e raiva pesando em cada gesto.

Fechou os olhos. Uma única lágrima caiu no manto negro.


	7. Adestramento

**Adestramento**

Charlie abriu as pernas.

Draco entendeu. Colocou-se entre os joelhos de Charlie e lambeu demoradamente o pau do ruivo. Depois se dedicou a chupar as bolas e mordiscar a virilha do seu domador.

Charlie sorriu. Não havia indícios que há menos de um mês seu Pequeno Dragão ainda era virgem. Virgem, reprimido e assustado. Nada que um bom adestrador não pudesse dar jeito.

Flexionou os joelhos expondo seu traseiro. Obediente, Draco passou a lamber seu rabo e a fodê-lo com a língua.

-Bom menino.

Charlie olhou para a porta entreaberta. Como sempre Lucius estava lá, vigiando o treinamento do filho.


	8. Marcas

**Marcas**

Regulus gemeu ao sentir as unhas do Lorde arranhando seu peito. Ia ficar marca.

Estava de pé, com os pulsos presos em correntes sobre sua cabeça, e com o Lorde das Trevas fodendo-o. Haveria marcas nos pulsos. E também no pescoço e nas costas onde o Lorde gostava de mordê-lo.

O Lorde era mais alto do que Regulus, e as estocadas brutas machucavam. Tentou empinar a bunda mais ainda, mas já estava na ponta dos pés.

Então o Lorde enfiou o pau com mais força no seu rabo. E sussurrou:

-Viadinho, putinho, lixo.

As palavras deixam sempre as piores marcas.


	9. Despertar

Levíssimo Spoiler de Relíquias da Morte

**Despertar**

Pequenos fragmentos de memória:

_Lindos olhos verdes._

_Vento. Vassouras. O dono dos olhos verdes feliz por estar voando._

_A sensação de que deveria prestar atenção no jogo._

_Um balaço na sua direção._

_A queda.Braços tentando segurá-lo._

Estava em algum lugar conhecido e alguém o forçava a tomar uma poção que ele não queria.

Tentou sumir na inconsciência até ouvir o chamado preocupado:

-Scorpius!

Abriu os olhos.

-Tá tudo bem, Al. Só preciso de um beijo.

Al olhou para o outro lado. Scorpius virou-se lentamente.

Draco Malfoy o encarava sério.

-Oi, pai.

Talvez fosse hora de desmaiar de novo


	10. Fuga

Levíssimo Spoiler de Relíquias da Morte

**Fuga **

Lembrou de quando percebeu que estava tudo perdido. Que não haveria mais longas conversas com Albus. Nem beijos, nem noites inteiras transando como se o mundo fosse acabar.

Talvez não fosse o responsável pelo feitiço que matara a garota. Talvez tivesse sido Albus, ou o Bode Fedorento. Não importava. Albus nunca perdoaria.

Fugiu. Disse que ia ao encontro do destino, mas era uma fuga.

Agora, tantos anos depois, estavam novamente frente a frente.

Lutou com se esperasse ganhar. Tentou realmente matar seu adversário.

No final, sua ruína foi a expressão de amor nos olhos de Albus. Foi sua melhor derrota.


	11. Motivos

**Motivos**

Foi por vingança.

Draco aproximou-se de Neville porque sabia que Potter estava interessando em Longbottom.

Se Potter queria, Draco ia ter.

E foi um tesão ver a dor nos olhos de Potter quando Draco deu um jeito de que ele o flagrasse se agarrando com Neville.

Por isso Draco continuou. Para tirar o que Potter queria. Para, pêlo menos uma vez, ser o vencedor.

Draco convenceu-se que era um tédio ensinar cada pequeno passo a Neville: beijos, toques, sexo. Era só desforra.

Até a guerra. Até ver Neville lutar e sentir medo por ele.

A partir daí foi por paixão.


	12. Pequenos Desentendimentos

**Pequenos Desentendimentos**

-MALDITO!

Remus bateu a porta com força. Podia sentir a Lua Cheia atiçando sua fúria. O Lobo uivava em algum canto negro de sua alma.

Arrancou a camisa.

-Draco. – O nome do amante saiu num grunhido. – FILHO DA PUTA!

Como se evocado pela sua ira, Draco irrompeu no quarto tão furioso quanto Remus.

-IDIOTA! – Segurou Remus pelos braços. – Desgraçado, Você é um perfeito imbecil.

Em um movimento só, Remus atirou-o sobre a cama e deitou-se sobre ele.

-Meu. Você é meu, Dragão. – Remus rosnou enquanto marcava o pescoço de Draco com mordidas e beijos.

Draco envolveu-o com as pernas.

-Sempre.


	13. Cronologicamente

Levíssimo Spoiler de Relíquias da Morte

**Cronologicamente**

Aos onze anos, Al tinha medo de ir para a Sonserina. Foi parar na Lufa-Lufa.

Aos treze, descobriu que era gay. Não se preocupou muito. Seu padrinho Nev também era.

No quinto ano, seu irmão o flagrou em uma sala vazia, já meio sem roupa. Fez um escândalo. O outro garoto era Scorpius.

No ano seguinte, namorou Newt Granger.

Aos dezenove, foi para França e conheceu Jean Luc Viveram juntos dois anos.

Saiu mais cedo do aniversário de trinta anos de James e reencontrou Scorpius num bar.

Casaram-se três anos depois, com as benções de sua família e Draco Malfoy.


	14. Cemitério

**Cemitério**

Era verão e não havia lua. O cemitério estava às escuras.

Dentro do mausoléu dos Malfoy, Draco acendia velas diante do brasão da família.

O som de passos o alertou. Sentiu um arrepio de antecipação.

Na porta havia um vulto alto coberto por uma longa capa escura.

Draco sorriu antes de ser agarrado e rudemente deitado sobre a tumba de algum ancestral. Ainda sorria quando teve suas roupas arrancadas.

Gemeu quando sentiu o pau de Remus no seu traseiro.

Era seu fetiche favorito. O último Malfoy abria as pernas para o amante mestiço e lobisomem diante de gerações de puros-sangues.


	15. Só para seus ouvidos

**Só para seus ouvidos.**

-Um segredo.

Severus abriu os olhos sem entender.

-Hum? – resmungou de forma não muito inteligente. Ninguém é inteligente às três horas da tarde de um sábado de verão. Não quando se está deitado sobre uma toalha e sob uma árvore. Menos ainda com o som de um riacho ao fundo e a cabeça do namorado no seu peito. Era tudo idílico demais para Severus pensar em alguma coisa que não fosse passar os dedos entre os longos fios de cabelo de Sirius.

O mesmo Sirius que insistia:

-Me conta um segredo que você nunca disse a ninguém.

-Eu te amo.


	16. Uma longa espera pela vida adentro

Spoiler de Reliquias Mortais

**Uma longa espera pela vida adentro**

Albus esperou até que ele veio.

Não foi o encontro que Albus sonhara nos primeiros anos de espera. Mas não havia problema, afinal nunca acreditara que estariam juntos no mundo que se convencionou chamar " _dos vivos_". Não depois do que acontecera. Não depois da morte de Arianna e de terem feito tudo errado.

Mesmo assim, Albus esperou por anos. Na verdade, por uma vida inteira e mesmo depois de morto.

Então Tom entrou na cela e **Gellert** morreu.

E ele veio, e Albus o acolheu em seus braços e a separação teve fim.

-Esperou muito?

-Quase nada, meu amor.


	17. À meia noite, entre vinhos e lençóis

Essa foi para finalizar o fest. Tem todas as 16 palavras propostas e não muito sentido.

Espero que tenham se divertido

**À meia noite, entre vinhos e lençóis.**

-É minha **ruína**! –Sirius fazia drama.

Severus pensou em provocar-lhe **dor** arrancando suas **unhas**, mas não era hora para **vingança**. Melhor arrastá-lo para uma **banheira** e fingir que era **virgem**.

Ninguém ali reclamaria desse **fetiche.** Não era **segredo** que estava no **sangue** da **família** Black não fazer **separação** entre desejo e ação.

Olhou em volta. Como num **sonho**, Harry discutia com Remus quem era melhor: Severus vestido de **vermelho**, ou Draco de **negro**.

Lobo tarado. Tivera de preparar uma **poção** analgésica na última vez que transaram.

Draco perdeu a paciência:

-Cala a boca e me **chupa** logo, Cachorro.

Vidinha interessante!


End file.
